


Partners in Crime

by Navajo_Woman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Happy Ending, Injured Castiel, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming, Violent Crime Scenes, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navajo_Woman/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homicide detective Dean Winchester is not happy with getting a new partner, Detective Cas Novak, when his old partner is killed. But when strange crime scenes start showing up, Cas is suspicious that maybe, just maybe, Dean's old partner isn't actually dead.</p><p>And of course, they end up falling in love, which ends up threatening Cas' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Dean was yelling. His face was red.

“Bobby, how many times do I have to tell you I… do… not… want… a partner?”

Bobby just glared at Winchester,

“Well, boo hoo, princess. You’ve got one. Now sack up and get to work.”

Dean stormed out of Singer’s office. He practically knocked Det. Novak over as he stormed past him, just growling over his shoulder. “Well, come on then.”

Cas followed Det. Winchester into an interrogation room. Dean slammed the door.

“Look, I don’t like this. I probably don’t like you, I haven’t decided yet. But we’re stuck with each other so just keep your trap shut and do what I tell you to. Got it?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, got it.”

 

Dean walked back out of the room and went to his desk. Cas sat at the desk that butted up against his.

The desk that, until six weeks ago, belonged to his partner, Lucifer Morningstar. But fuck it, Luci was dead now and he was just going to have to move on.

They had never found Lucifer’s body. It was assumed he went into the bay. But the amount of his blood that was found left little doubt. Luci was definitely dead.

Dean was still angry. They had no leads. As much as he wanted to catch whoever killed his partner and then kill him or her with his bare hands, they had nothing to go on.

And now, to make matters worse, they give him this new guy. Novak was new to Homicide and Dean didn’t feel much like training some greenhorn. He really just wanted to drink himself into a stupor and get laid.

Fuck.

 

 

Cas sat at his desk, trying to not let his face show how he was really feeling. He was incredibly pissed to have been partnered with Winchester. Dean Winchester was known all over the department as a hot head who was mad more than he was ever nice. He had the highest clearance record in the department but still, Cas hardly expected to learn much from someone who so thoroughly resented him.

But still, here he was. He had always wanted to be in homicide, so he guessed he would just have to take the bad with the good here.

And he did understand why Dean would be so upset at the death of his partner.

 

Cas read through the recent reports. He wanted to familiarize himself with what was going on in the department. He carefully read the report of Det. Morningstar’s death. He was especially drawn to the CSI report that some of the blood found was more degraded than the rest of it. That seemed odd to Cas.

 

Just then, Singer tossed some papers onto Dean’s desk.

“You’re up. Shooting in the meat market district.”

Dean got up and grabbed his jacket. He said, “Come on, princess, let’s go.”

Cas sighed and followed Dean out.

 

This turned out to be cut and dried. A woman had caught her husband in bed with another woman and she shot them both. She sat down and waited for the cops to show up.

Dean told Cas to check out the bodies. Cas walked over and pulled back the bloody sheet, revealing a nude man and woman. The woman had been on top and had fallen to the side, the man was still sprawled out half under her. They had each been shot twice, once in the chest and once in the head.

The officers took the woman into custody. Dean walked over and looked at the bodies.

“Bet he didn’t know if he was coming or going, huh?”

He elbowed Cas in the side.

Cas sighed.

Dean glared at him and they went back to the precinct.

Dean gave Bobby a report and they both sat back down at their desks.

The rest of the shift was quiet. They knocked off and Cas went home.

 

He showered and ate a sandwich. He was tired but when he was in bed he couldn’t fall asleep. He just kept going over the day in his mind. Winchester’s anger at partnering with him, the shooting and most especially, that report about the degraded blood at the scene of Lucifer’s death.

Cas hadn’t been asleep long when the phone rang. He picked it up and looked. It read ten after five in the morning. Groaning, he answered,

Winchester’s curt voice just said, “Wake up sunshine, we’re up. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Swearing, Cas struggled to the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. He jumped into some clothes and was waiting when Dean pulled up.

Dean reached across and unlocked the passenger’s door. Cas got in. Dean held out a cardboard cup of coffee and Cas took it, saying thanks.

They drove to a place that was crawling with cop cars. The coroner’s van was already there.

They got out and walked up to the duty cop.

“It’s a bad one, Detective. You’re gonna want to put on booties before you go in.”

Dean grunted and grabbed some from the coroner’s van and handed a pair to Cas. They put them over their shoes and went in the house.

There was blood everywhere. In the middle of the room was them naked body of a woman. She had been sliced open from her navel to her chest bone. The wound gaped open.

There were words written in blood on the wall above her.

‘Her end came too late and too soon’

 

Dean looked at the words and yelled, “FUCK!”

Cas looked at him questioningly.

Dean just stormed out of the house.

Cas followed him. “What’s up, Dean?”

Dean was upset but he answered. “This is exactly like the very first case Luci and I worked as partners almost nine years ago. But it can’t be the same guy. That guy is dead.”

Cas just blinked at him.

“Is it possible you collared the wrong guy?’

Dean looked at him like he’s grown another head.

“No it’s not possible. That guy confessed and he was tied forensically to every murder he committed. It can’t be the same guy.”

Cas nodded. “It would have to be someone familiar with the case then.”

Dean nodded but looked skeptical. “I know, but I just don’t see how. And why now, after all these years?”

Cas didn’t have an answer.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean directed CSI to take pictures of all pertinent areas and made sure they dusted everywhere for prints. Cas walked the room, looking for anything, no matter how small, that might provide some information. He didn’t find anything.

They talked to the woman who had found the body. The victim hadn’t showed up for her shift and her friend went to check on her. The victim worked at a fast food place.

They got as much information as they could from the woman. The coroner was taking the body now and there wasn’t much else they could do. They would come back and talk to neighbors when it got a little later in the morning.

Dean drove them back to the station. He never said a word and Cas didn’t either.

Cas started on the paperwork when they got back. When he was done, he gave it to Dean to check over.

“Actually, you did a pretty good job on this, sunshine.”

That was about the closest thing to a compliment Cas had ever expected out of Dean.

 

Dean suggested they go get breakfast and Cas agreed. He was sort of hungry since he only had that sandwich last night and he’d been up for hours now.

 

They sat opposite each other in the diner. The waitress had taken their orders and they were drinking coffee.

“So, sunshine, tell me, got a wife or a girlfriend waiting at home for you?”

Cas looked at Dean. “No, Neither. And it would be a boyfriend in my case.”

Dean just looked at him. Cas wondered if that was going to come back to bite him the ass, but he was not in the habit of hiding his sexuality from anyone.

“So what about you, Dean? Married? Girlfriend?”

Dean just said “Divorced.”

Cas said he was sorry,

Dean looked at Cas and said, “Yeah, he hated that I was a cop, even though I was a cop when we met.”

Cas tried to not look shocked. He never for a second pictured Dean as gay.

 

After they were done eating, they headed out to question neighbors. They spent several hours but no one said they heard or saw anything. Both Cas and Dean were frustrated.

Dean called in to the station and told them that he and Cas were taking off now.

Dean asked Cas if he wanted a beer and Cas accepted.

Dean drove them to a small cop bar. They sat in a booth and ordered beers. Dean sighed and took a long draw on his.

“I fucking hate this. I can’t figure out how anyone knows enough about that old case to copy it like that.”

Cas had his suspicions but he kept them to himself.

Dean proceeded to get drunk. Far too drunk to drive. Cas made him give up his keys and he got Dean in the passenger’s side. He walked around and started up the car.

Cas had a dilemma. He had come in to work with Dean, so he didn’t have his car. So his choices were to take Dean home and spend the night there, or to take Dean to his place. Cas opted to take Dean home with him.

Cas drove to his place. Dean was passed out. Cas struggled to get the drunk man out of the car and into his apartment. Dean walked a little but he needed to be held up to make it.

Cas guided Dean to his couch. He laid the man down on his side and went to get a trash can in case Dean threw up. He took off Dean’s shoes and put a blanket over him.

Then Cas took a shower and went to bed. He normally slept in the nude, but he pulled on a pair of sleep pants in deference to Dean being there.

Cas was awakened by Dean standing in the doorway to his bedroom in the dead of the night.

“You need something, Dean?”

Dean just grunted and walked over to the bed. He fell in it and was softly snoring within seconds.

Cas pulled the covers over Dean. He obviously was sleep walking. Cas turned over and went back to sleep.

When Cas woke up, Dean was still sound asleep. Cas got up, pissed and went to make coffee. He was standing with his hip leaning on a counter when Dean staggered in, looking very bleary.

“What the fuck, Cas? How did I end up here, and in your bed?”

Cas poured Dean a cup of coffee.

“You got too drunk to drive, so I drove us here. I put you to bed on the couch but you came into my room and laid down in the bed. End of story.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair and drank his coffee.

“Sorry.”

Cas smiled. “No need. We’re good, Dean.”

 

When he was done with his coffee and had taken some ibuprophen, Dean looked a little better.

“Come on Dean. We’ll go to your place so you can clean up.”

They got into Dean’s car and headed to Dean’s place. While Dean showered, Cas looked around the living room. The place was neater than he expected it to be. Dean had an awesome collection of classic rock albums and a very impressive library.

Dean came out, dressed and toweling off his hair. He saw Cas looking through his albums.

“You like classic rock?’”

“Very much so. I’m very impressed with your collection.”

Dean smiled.

 

Back at work, Dean and Cas went over every bit of information they had. Then they got called to the coroner’s office.

The coroner explained that some of the victim’s organs were missing. When he said which ones, Dean got pale for a second.

As they were leaving, Dean told Cas it was identical to the other murder.

“And who would have that information, Dean? Who would know?”

Dean thought. “Well. It was just me, Lucifer, the coroner and a very few officers.”

Cas kept his mouth shut.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next murder was that day.   


They got dispatched to a deserted warehouse. Again, the area was filled with cops, forensics people and there were reporters hanging outside, looking for any information they could get.

Dean and Cas went in. Directed to another room, they entered and saw the grisly scene.

There was a man, crucified. He was nailed to a wooden cross propped up against one wall. He was long dead.

Dean took one look and walked back out. Cas followed him.

Dean walked around in a circle saying, “Fuck. Fuck,” over and over. Cas waited.

“It’s the same thing. It’s a case we worked.”

Cas looked at him with sadness. “I think we need to talk after work, Dean.”

Dean’s head snapped up. He looked at Cas for a beat, then just said, “Yeah. Okay.”

 

They went through all the usual stuff. No one around had seen anything. The coroner said it looked like the guy had died of blood loss.

Dean muttered that they’d find a stab wound. Cas looked at him in dismay.

Again, no good leads were found.

 

Back at the precinct, Dean went to the bathroom. When he didn’t come back out quickly, Cas went in to check on him. He was standing at a sink. His face and hair were wet, but he was just standing there, looking into the mirror with a lost look on his face.

“Dean…”

“We’re leaving. Get your stuff, Cas.”

Cas walked out with Dean following him. Cas got his jacket and followed Dean to the car.

Dean drove to his place and Cas never said a word.

As soon as they got inside, Dean turned on him and demanded to know what Cas meant when he said they would talk later.

Cas went and sat down on the couch. Dean followed him.

Cas took a deep breath. “Dean, I don’t think Lucifer is dead. I think he’s behind these murders.”

Dean looked at him with a look that first was as if he thought Cas had lost his mind but gradually became very distraught.

“Why?”

Cas told Dean his suspicions that Lucifer had faked his own death. “There was too much degraded blood, Dean. As if he stored it and then poured it around to make it look like he’d lost too much to live.”

Dean sat with his face in his hands.

“And you never found any trace of his body.”

Finally, Cas said quietly, “And who else knows all about these murders? All the details?”

Dean sighed deeply. “You know this sounds crazy, don’t you?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah, I know, Dean.”

 

Dean went and got them both a beer. They sat in silence and drank them.

 

Finally, Dean turned to Cas and said, “And what are we going to do about this? How are we going to prove it, let alone find him?”

Cas just shook his head.

 

They shared another beer, then Dean drove Cas home and told him he would pick Cas up in the morning.

Cas ate some dinner, showered and went to bed. Instead of getting sleep, he lay in the bed and thought first about the murders, but then he just thought about Dean.

Cas found Dean incredibly handsome. He was admitting to himself that he was very attracted to the man. Ever since he’d found out that Dean was gay, he’d been trying to ignore it, but there it was.

Cas could see that nothing would probably ever come of it. After all, he wasn’t even sure Dean liked him much at this point. It was more like Dean was just making the best of having Cas as his partner.

But nothing could stop Cas from thinking about it.

His hand went down his belly and found his cock as he thought about Dean over him, touching him, kissing him… what it would feel like to have Dean sliding inside him. He ran his hand over his cock until he came, then was instantly asleep.

When the alarm went off, Cas was annoyed at himself for falling asleep before he cleaned off. Now he had dried cum all over his chest. He went and cleaned up before making coffee.

He dressed and was leaning up against the counter drinking coffee when Dean called. Dean was ten minutes away. Cas poured some coffee in two go cups and went outside to wait.

 

Dean looked like he hadn’t gotten a minute’s sleep. He took the cup Cas offered him and growled his thanks. Cas sipped on his when he realized he had no idea where they were going.

In answer to his question, Dean told him they were going to Lucifer’s apartment.

“It’s still closed up. We need to take a look around.”

 

Once they were inside, Den started to prowl around the living room. Cas went into the bedroom. He opened drawers and looked through papers. Then in the back of the closet, he found a box. When he opened it, it was filled with letters. Letters that Lucifer had written to Dean but never mailed.

They were love letters. Lucifer was pouring out his heart to Dean about how much he loved him, how he dreamed of them being married and then, there were the ones that were really graphic sex.

Cas was horrified and a little afraid to show them to Dean, but he knew he had to. He called Dean into the bedroom and just handed the box to Dean.

Dean read them, and as he did his face got more and more dark. Then he threw the box and its contents across the room.

“What the fuck? Why didn’t I ever notice anything?”

Cas just sat there.

“I never thought of him that way. Never. I can’t believe he thought he loved me. It’s nuts.”

He turned to Cas. “I never even knew he was gay or bi or whatever. I mean he was married three times and was always catting around. I think he’s crazy, Cas.”

“He’d pretty much have to be if he’s the one doing these murders, Dean.”

Dean looked so tired. Cas wished there was something he could do.

 

Back in the office, Dean never said anything to anyone so neither did Cas. Cas was more than willing to follow Dean’s lead on this.

 

Nothing else happened for three days.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The call came in while Dean was driving them to work. Dean glanced at his phone and handed it to Cas. Cas answered, “Detective Novak.”

He listened then said, “No, Winchester is driving. What have you got?”

He listened. When he hung up the call he simply said, “Fremont street. 1840.”

Dean pulled a U turn into oncoming traffic and put the light on top of his car. Several cars honked at him

They were there in just a few minutes.

They made their way inside the house. They walked past all the usual people found around a dead body and looked at the young woman lying nude on her kitchen floor. She’d been raped and strangled and there were deep bite marks all over her body.

Cas looked at Dean and Dean just very slightly nodded. It told Cas everything he needed to know.

 

Back at the precinct, Dean went to Bobby and told him that he and Cas needed to speak with him. Bobby called Cas in and they all sat down.

“Uh, Bobby, Cas and I are sure that Lucifer is behind these murders.”

Bobby just gaped at them.

“Son, Lucifer is dead.”

Dean turned to Cas. “Tell him why you think that isn’t true.”

 

Cas began to outline all the things that made him suspect that Lucifer was still alive.

Then Dean explained to Bobby about the murders and how they were perfect reenactments of cases he and Lucifer had worked on.

By the time they were done, Bobby was looking like he wanted to throw up.

 

Bobby called a meeting and told everyone in the department that it was probable that Lucifer was still alive and he was their number one suspect. Dean and Cas took turns explaining why they thought this was the case.

Everyone was to be working this now.

The only detail that was left out was about the letters.

 

They ate dinner at their desks, going back over everything. Nothing led them to a guess as to where Lucifer could be,

 

Finally, Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair.

“Come on, Cas.”

Cas followed Dean to his car and got in. Dean started driving but he went in the opposite direction from Cas’ place.

Cas said, “Uh, Dean…”

“Shut up Cas. You’re coming home with me.”

Cas shut up, not knowing what was up.

 

They walked in to Dean’s place and Dean immediately grabbed Cas and pushed him up against the door. His lips crashed down on Cas’. Cas grunted in surprise. But he began to respond quickly.

Dean ran his tongue along Cas’ lips and Cas opened them. Dean’s tongue invaded his mouth and took control. Their tongues touched and Cas felt it all the way to his toes.

Dean pushed his thigh between Cas’ legs and pushed his erection against Cas. Cas moaned involuntarily. He had no idea what brought this on but he was having a hard time caring at this point.

Dean kissed him hotly, and kept grinding against Cas. Cas felt his own erection against his jeans.

Cas began to struggle to break the kiss.

“Dean… Dean wait.”

Dean broke away and looked at him questioningly.

“Dean, is this just because you are angry about Lucifer?”

Dean growled at him. “No, idiot. It’s because I can’t stop thinking about your naked ass.”

And he went back to kissing.

Cas kissed back.

 

Cas was laying in Dean’s bed, naked. He was watching Dean strip, and it was a damned erotic sight. Cas couldn’t believe this was really happening, but he figured if he was having a stroke or something he might as well enjoy the ride.

Dean was naked now and Cas looked at his cock. It stood up, thick and long. Dean was hung. Cas wanted a taste so bad he felt like begging.

Dean crawled over him. He grabbed Cas by the hair with one hand and licked across his jaw. Cas got goosebumps. When Dean kissed and nipped down his throat he moaned.

Then Dean bit his collarbone and sucked a mark onto him. Cas was so lost in the sensation he felt like he was leaving his body. He knew he’s sport a mark there for days given the intensity Dean was sucking him with.

Dean moved down and sucked on a nipple. He bit down on it and Cas groaned. Dean used his other hand to pinch the other nipple. He still had a fist full of Cas’ hair.

  
Dean moved his hand out of Cas’ hair and put it on Cas’ throat. He didn’t press down, just let it lay there while he sucked more marks onto Cas’ chest. Cas knew that he was making sounds that almost were inhuman but he couldn’t help it.

 

Dean’s cock was pouring pre cum onto Cas’ thigh. He was aware that his own cock was dripping as well.

Dean moved and began to lick along Cas’ hip bone. Dean mumbled, “You’ve got the most beautiful hip bones I’ve ever seen” as he sucked on one. Cas was already blissed out. He ached for more but he couldn’t move or speak. He just let Dean have complete control over him.

Cas’ hands were fisting the bedspread. When Dean licked over the head of Cas’ cock, Cas arched his back and just moaned out, “Fuck.”

Dean sucked on the head for a moment, then popped off and moved down to lick Cas’ balls. Cas groaned against it. He let loose of the covers with one hand and put it in Dean’s hair.

Dean moved between Cas’ legs and pushed them apart. Then he kissed and nipped down the inside of each of Cas’ thighs. Cas was dying, he was sure of it. He couldn’t breathe and his senses were on total overload. He wanted Dean more than he wanted to live at this point.

Dean pushed Cas’ legs up and put his mouth over Cas’ hole. Cas cried out and arched again. Dean had his hands on Cas’ hips and he pressed down lightly. He ran his tongue around Cas’ hole, teasing and tasting and driving Cas insane.

Then he pushed his tongue into Cas. Cas would have sat bolt upright if Dean hadn’t been holding him down. Dean pushed his tongue in and out of Cas and Cas was reduced to whimpering.

Dean sat up and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom off the table beside his bed. He poured a liberal amount of lube in his hand, muttering about how fucking tight Cas was.

Then one finger slid in. Cas tightened up on it and struggled to relax. Dean played his finger around inside of Cas and found his prostate. He rubbed it and Cas actually screamed.

The one finger turned into two and Dean was working Cas open. He increased to three and worked on Cas who was doing his level best at this point to relax even more.

Then at last, Dean rolled the condom in and moved up over Cas.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean paused, looking at Cas. Cas began to beg.

“Please, Dean… please. I need you inside me. Please…”

Dean pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders.

Dean smiled and put the head of his cock to Cas’ hole. He rubbed it on Cas for a moment then slid in.

Cas groaned loudly and pushed his hips against Dean, desperate to get more.

Dean slid further in and Cas began to whimper again.

Dean said softly, “Shh, sunshine, I got you.”

He slid all the way in and Cas gasped at the sheer size. Dean waited a breath to allow Cas to adjust and then he pulled back. He held a moment and then slid in again.

Cas heard himself gasping, “Oh my god, Dean. Oh my god, it’s so good. You feel so good in me…”

Dean pulled back again and thrust in harder. Cas met the thrust and heard the sounds of lube and cock and him… he was panting and moaning loudly. He had no control.

Dean set a punishing pace, but Cas needed it, craved it. He met every thrust with one of his own and held when Dean pulled back.

Dean was whispering, “You’re so fucking tight, sunshine. You feel so good on my cock.”

Cas answered, “Yes… yes…’

Cas could feel he was coming. The heat spread out from his balls and engulfed him. He shot stream after stream of cum onto his belly and chest.

Dean swore and lost his rhythm. It seemed to last forever and yet not nearly long enough. Dean came with groans in Cas’ ear.

Dean put his forehead on Cas’ and moved a little until he was too soft. He slid out of Cas and laid down next to him.

Cas was still struggling to catch his breath.

Dean rolled over on his side and smiled at Cas. “I have been wanting to do that since I found out you were gay, sunshine.”

Cas grinned at him.

Dean leaned over and kissed him again.

Dean broke the kiss and said, “Maybe now I can do my job without staring at your ass the entire time.”

Cas laughed, “Uh, I’ve been doing that too. You have a fine ass, Dean Winchester.”

Dean sat up and grabbed a T shirt off the floor and used it to wipe then both,

“I’m hungry. Let’s call for a pizza.”

They sat nude in the living room, on the floor, eating pizza, drinking beer and talking about the case.

 

When the pizza was gone, Dean stood up and took the box and the empty beer bottles into the kitchen. When he came back out, he pulled Cas up and said, “So, ready for round two?”

 

Cas was between Dean’s legs with his mouth on Dean’s cock. Dean tasted wonderful. Cas ran his mouth up and down the shaft, then licked up the underside along the vein. Dean was groaning.

Cas licked over the head and stuck his tongue into the slit, getting an even louder moan out of Dean.

Cas gave his best ever blow job. He couldn’t deep throat Dean, he was too long, but he still let it hit the back of his throat while he used his hand to run up and down the shaft that he couldn’t get in his mouth.

Dean came with a gasp and filled Cas’ mouth with hot cum. Cas swallowed every drop and sucked a little for more.

Dean grabbed him and moved him back up. Then Dean went to work on Cas’ cock. He gave some really spectacular head. Cas was coming in no time and Dean swallowed as well. Dean moved up and kissed Cas, putting a little cum into Cas’ mouth as he did.

They slept wrapped in each other’s arms.

They were still cuddled up when Cas woke up. He checked the clock and it was just fifteen minutes before the alarm would go off so he just ignored his bladder and laid there. He looked at Dean and was amazed at last night.

It has been completely mind-blowing. First, just that Dean wanted him. Next there was the sex, which was the best Cas had ever had. Then there was the cuddling. He never had Dean pegged for a cuddler. Clearly he was wrong.

The alarm went off and Cas jumped. He heard Dean mumble, “Jumpy, sunshine?”

Cas grinned and looked into those amazing green eyes.

Dean leaned over and kissed him.

“Gotta piss so bad.” Dean hopped out of bed and Cas began to regret ignoring his bladder when he had the chance to piss first.

It wasn’t long before Dean stuck his head in the room and said, “Come on, sunshine, let’s shower.”

Cas jumped up and first he took a very long piss while Dean fiddled with the shower knobs.

In the shower, Dean grabbed Cas’ cock and began to rub his hand up and down the shaft. Cas did the same to Dean and they came at the same time. Then they soaped each other up and rinsed off.

Out of the shower and dried off, Dean said they could go to Cas’ so he could change his clothes.

“No walks of shame for my boyfriend.’

Cas looked up at his sharply. “Boyfriend?”

Dean just grinned and said, “Yeah, so what? You object to being my boyfriend, sunshine?”

Cas grinned and told him no, he was just surprised.

Dean looked confused and said, “Why?”

Cas shook his head. “I honestly didn’t even think you liked me very much until last night.”

Dean laughed. “I am a great actor at work.”

 

At Cas’ place, Cas changed and tried to do something, anything with his unruly hair. Dean stood in the bathroom door watching.

“Leave it, I love your hair.”

That was good enough for Cas.

Dean kissed Cas for a bit, and then they left for work.

 

On the way in to work, Dean told him they needed to keep their relationship on the down low.

“Otherwise, they’ll make one of us transfer out.”

Cas got that. If someone had to transfer, it would be him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to work, Bobby held a meeting to tell everyone where they were at in the investigation. Which was basically nowhere.

Dean and Cas stood in the back of the room. Dean leaned into Cas ear and whispered, “Can’t wait to get you home and fuck you into the mattress, sunshine.”

Cas elbowed him and Dean chuckled.

They went out to go over the crime scenes again.

They were walking around when Cas noticed something. It was just a sort of shadow cast on one wall. It almost looked like… words.

He made Dean shut the door and turn off the lights in the room. When he shone his flashlight on the wall, they saw the writing.

‘come on dean you can do better than this’

Dean just stared with his mouth open.

 

When they went back to every crime scene, there was writing.

The first said, ‘ready to play a game sweetheart?’

The next said, ‘you never loved me like I loved you’

 

Dean was beside himself. Cas understood but wished there was more he could do. In public at least.

 

Forensics took paint scrapings and photographed everything.

Dean was struggling with telling Bobby about the letters. Cas thought he really shouldn’t. It would be too hard to explain why they hadn’t brought them in when they first found them. And really, Cas didn’t think the old letters would help anything now.

 

It was a long tiring day. At last it was time to leave. Cas and Dean walked out together and got into Dean’s car.

Dean turned to Cas. “Your place or mine?”

Cas smiled. “I really don’t care. But I do have food we can fix.”

Dean grinned and said, “Your place it is.”

They roared off.

 

When they got to Cas’ place, Cas started for the kitchen.

Dean sat on the couch and said, “Oh no you don’t. Get that magnificent ass back here.”

Cas walked over to him and he pulled Cas down onto his lap. Cas’ legs were straddling Dean’s thighs. Dean began to kiss Cas hungrily.

Cas pulled away and said, “You are insatiable Dean.”

Dean chuckled and said, “Oh you have _no_ idea, sunshine.”

 

Before Cas knew it, he was naked. Dean had a way about him that made everything else just fall away and Cas was putty in his hands.

Dean was sucking on Cas’ bottom lip at the moment.  Cas tried to say they should take this to the bedroom.

Dean got the message and deposited Cas on his feet. Cas led the way.

Once in the bedroom, Dean stripped.  Dean walked to the bed, where Cas was waiting.

“On your hands and knees, sunshine.”

Cas flipped over and put his ass in the air.

Dean whistled.

“God damn you have a nice ass.”

Dean got on his knees behind Cas and used his hands to spread Cas’ ass cheeks apart. He put his mouth on Cas and Cas gasped.

Dean ate out Cas like Cas was Christmas dinner. Cas was groaning and panting and making filthy sounds he didn’t even know he could make.

Finally, he was reduced to begging again.

“Dean please… you’re killing me. Please fuck me…”

Dean asked where the lube and condoms were. Cas pointed at his bedside table and Dean reached and got them.

He lubed up his hand and pushed two fingers into Cas. Cas moaned and pushed against them.

Then Dean added a third.

Cas was so ready he thought he’d lose his mind, and then Dean forced a fourth finger in him.

Cas grunted.

“Too much, sunshine? And here I was gonna try for five.”

Cas growled at him and he laughed.

Cas listened to Dean tear open the condom wrapper. He waited and then Dean had his cock head pressed to Cas very needy hole.

Dean grabbed his hips and plunged in. Cas groaned and pushed back harder. Dean’s hands had a death grip on his hips. Cas idly thought there’d be bruises tomorrow.

Dean slid all the way in and all coherent thought left Cas.

Dean growled, “Cas you’re so fucking tight. You feel so good around my cock.”

Cas moaned loudly as Dean rode him. Dean didn’t take it easy, either. He rammed back and forth and it was glorious. Cas couldn’t really move much with the grip Dean had on his hips but he didn’t really need to. Dean was pulling back on his hips with every thrust in.

Cas could feel the heat begin. His balls tightened and it spread. Soon, Cas was coming so hard he yelled.

Dean thrust in and just held there. He groaned and obviously came.

“Jesus, Cas. Fuck.”

They collapsed onto the bed, Dean on top of him.

When they were side by side, Cas said, “You called me by name.”

Dean looked at him.

Cas said, “You didn’t just call me sunshine this time. You said my name.”

Dean kissed his forehead. “To me, your name is sunshine too, because when you smile, you light up the room.”

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to Cas.

 

Cas fixed them a chicken breast and some pasta. Dean was very impressed.

“I can’t believe you cook. I should marry you.”

Cas just laughed’

“Or at least buy you an apron that says ‘fuck the cook.’”

 

While Cas cleaned up the meal stuff and loaded the dishwasher, he asked Dean about his marriage.

Sighing, Dean told him that they had met when Dean was in the academy. They sort of took it too fast and they were too young. He said the sex was good in the beginning but it cooled off not that long after they got married. And Mark really never liked it that Dean was a cop. Wanted him to quit.

“So basically, it was a disaster.”

Cas told Dean how sorry he was.

“Eh, it was a long time ago. Besides, I like you a lot better than I ever liked him.’

Cas couldn’t believe he said that.

 

They gave each other blow jobs and went to sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas was awakened by Dean’s hand on his cock. Dean was running his hand up and down Cas’ morning wood. Cas moaned and opened his eyes to a very aroused Dean.

“Turn over on your side, sunshine.”

Cas did. He heard the lube bottle opened and then felt fingers lubing up his hole.

“Dean…” Cas heard the need in his own voice.

Dean spooned up behind Cas and slid in. Dean grabbed Cas’ top leg and lifted it up to give himself deeper access.

Cas groaned and pushed back, desperate to get Dean all the way in.

Dean hit Cas’ prostate on the way in and Cas cried out. He felt the burn and he only wanted more.

Dean just bottomed out and pulled back until his cock slid out, then he pushed in again.

Cas was breathless and needy.

Dean pulled all the way out again and pushed back in.

“Fuck, so tight, even after I fucked you into the mattress last night. How do you do that, sunshine?”

Cas just gasped.

Dean fucked Cas slowly and Cas wanted more but he wouldn’t ask for anything but what he was getting. He just lay there and _felt_.

Cas was just saying Dean’s name over and over again.

Eventually Dean went faster and thrust harder. Cas grabbed his cock and ran his hand up and down his shaft, rubbing over the head every few passes. He came hard.

Dean was whispering, “Sunshine… Cas… god…”

He came too. He rolled onto his back and ditched the condom.

Cas rolled over too, and Dean pulled him in for a hug.

When he could talk, Cas told Dean that was a great way to wake up.

Dean told him he wanted to wake up that way with Cas every morning.

 

They were running late so they just showered together but didn’t fool around.

 

On the way in, Dean said he wanted to go to Lucifer’s apartment again so they drove there.

Once they were inside, Cas walked into the bedroom.

And got knocked out cold.

When he came to, he was tied to a chair. He looked around and saw Dean, sitting in another chair. And Lucifer was holding a gun.

Lucifer was ranting to Dean about how he loved him but Dean didn’t love him back.

He waved the gun around, then pointed it at Cas.

“And now you’ve got yourself this piece of ass, huh? You think I don’t know you’re fucking him? I _saw_ the two of you. I was looking in your window, Dean. I saw you. I should just kill him right now.”

Dean began to plead. “Please, Luci, please don’t hurt him. I’m sorry I never knew you loved me, okay, I’m sorry. But don’t hurt him. I… I love _him_ now, Luci. Please”

Cas looked at Dean. Did he mean it or was he just saying that to slow down Lucifer?

Lucifer was crying. “Why? Why couldn’t you love me, Dean?”

Dean just kept saying he was sorry.

Cas was working his bonds loose.

Lucifer just stood in the middle of the room looking completely crazy.

Lucifer whirled on Cas and pulled the trigger. Dean screamed and tackled Lucifer. They fought for the gun, and it went off. Lucifer fell to the ground.

Cas was seeing everything in slow motion. He felt a heat in his chest. He struggled to stay conscious.

Dean was untying him with one hand while he called for help with the other.

Dean just kept saying, “Stay here, sunshine. Please don’t die. I love you, please… stay with me.”

Cas tried.

 

Cas woke up, confused and in pain. He looked around to see he was in a hospital bed. He looked at his hand, and Dean was there. He had a grip on Cas’ hand but he was asleep with his head on the bed.

“Dean?”

Dean’s head jerked up. “Oh thank god, Cas. Thank god.”

Dean peppered Cas’ face with kisses.

Cas croaked out that he needed water and Dean gave him a drink from a straw.

 

The next hour was weird. Dean explained what had happened. Cas didn’t remember much. Dean told him that he had gotten shot in the chest and that Lucifer was dead.

Bits and pieces came back to him while the doctor examined him.

When the doctor and the nurse left, Cas said to Dean, “Dean. You said you loved me.’

Dean grinned. “That’s because I love you, you goof. That’s what people say when they love someone.”

Cas grinned and said, “I love you too, Dean.”

Cas looked troubled, “Dean, this means I have to transfer out of homicide.”

Dean grinned. “Well, you’re going to be on desk duty for a while, and then Bobby says we can all talk about that.”

Cas was so sleepy. He drifted off, but not before he asked Dean if he would be there when Cas woke up.

“Of course, sunshine. I ain’t going anywhere.”

 

Cas was in the hospital for a week before they let him go home. Dean was there at least part of every day. When they let him out, Dean drove to Cas’ place.

He helped Cas to strip and get in bed.

“I took vacation time so I can be here and take care of you, sunshine.”

Cas grinned and said, “I love you so much. But if you really want to take care of me, fuck me. I’m so horny I could scream.”

Dean just shook his head. “No can do, sunshine. The doctor said no sex for a week.”

Cas got huffy right away. “Fuck what the doctor said. I’m horny now. Don’t be a poophead. I want you to fuck me!”

Dean smiled at him sand said, “Jeesh, you’re bossy. And what the hell does ‘poophead’ mean? Anyway, no fucking means no fucking. But I guess I could blow you if you promise to say still.”

Cas began to say, “I don’t want a blow jo..” but he shut up because Dean had his lips on Cas’ cock.

Dean gave Cas an amazing blow job, and when he came he did feel better. Far from satisfied, but better.

“But Dean, what about you?”

Dean got up on his knees. “Me? I’m gonna jack off and cum all over your beautiful body, sunshine.”

And he did just that. He shot cum all over Cas’ belly and chest, then he licked some off and fed it to Cas. Cas was moaning.

“I still need to be fucked.”

Dean got up and said, “We need a million dollars too, but that’s not happening either.”

 

Dean took wonderful care of Cas. He actually cooked and was pretty damn good at it. He helped Cas to the bathroom. Cas had one arm in a sling and it really made things hard. He gave Cas a sponge bath.

But Cas was still very whiny about sex. Finally, Dean said he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I think I have things figured out, but damn it Cas, you have to stay still, understand? If you start moving, I swear I’ll stop.”

Cas agreed eagerly.

Dean got on his knees and sat back on his thighs. He got lube and poured some out. He pushed a finger into Cas. “Fuck, sunshine. You’re so tight I couldn’t get in using a shoe horn.”

Cas laughed and said, “I’ve got one in the closet, wanna try?”

“Ha ha. I need to take my time with this.”

Dean fingered Cas slowly and it felt amazing. Even two fingers felt huge to Cas at the moment. He stayed still, convinced that Dean would stop if he moved.

Dean got up to three fingers and was moving them around in Cas. Cas was moaning and telling Dean how good it felt.

Dean pushed in another finger. Cas grunted. He wanted Dean in his so badly he knew he needed to relax.

At last, Dean pulled out his fingers and rolled on a condom. Lubed up, he pulled Cas gently up to him. Cas’ legs were on either side of Dean and slowly, Dean slid in.

Cas threw back his head and groaned. “Oh my god, Dean, yes. Please… yes…”

Dean didn’t last all that long; it had been a long time for him as well. But they were both happy when it was over. Cas cuddled up to Dean and just said, “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

At the end of a week, Dean took Cas in for a check-up with the doctor. He said Cas was doing great. He told him he didn’t need the sling anymore. He wasn’t cleared for even desk duty yet.

He took out Cas’ stitches. Cas was going to have a sort of ugly scar over his left nipple.

Cas asked him point blank about sex. The doctor said it was fine as long as he took it easy. When the doctor looked away, Cas stuck his tongue out and Dean. Dean grinned.

When they got home, Cas said he wanted to fuck immediately. Dean was more than agreeable to that.

Naked together in the bed, Dean started kissing Cas. He kissed all over Cas’ face and even behind his ears. He kissed down Cas’ throat and sucked a hickey on him. Cas was running his fingers up and down Dean’s back and occasionally using his nails.

Dean kissed Cas’ scar tenderly.

Dean worked his way down Cas’ body, kissing and lightly biting, even sucking a couple more marks on him. He spread Cas’ legs and kissed up and down the insides of Cas’ thighs, eliciting loud moans out of Cas.

Dean sucked each of Cas’ balls into his mouth. Then he proceeded to eat Cas out like he was pie. Cas was groaning loudly and had a fist full of Dean’s hair.

When Cas was just beginning to feel like he couldn’t take any more, Dean lubed up his hand and began to open Cas up. Cas pushed against Dean’s fingers as hard as he could.

Dean rolled on a condom and lubed it up.

“We gotta get tested. I’m sick of these things.”

Cas agreed.as and pulled Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders. He slid in.

Cas gasped and pushed against him. Dean slowly slid all the way in, never stopping until his balls were against Cas’ ass. Then he paused, allowing Cas to relax.

Cas was moaning, “Please, Dean… please….”

Dean pulled back and then pushed back in. Cas pushed against his thrust. Dean groaned and began to fuck Cas slowly.

Cas just felt it all, Dean’s size, his movement, his balls slapping against Cas’ ass. He was lost in the place where they joined.

Dean whispered in Cas’ ear, “I love you sunshine.”

Cas gasped out that he loved Dean too.

Dean sped up and soon he was thrusting wildly. He was mumbling, “Need you Cas, need you so much…”

Cas came, shooting streams of cum onto them both. He felt himself clench around Dean’s cock and then Dean was coming as well.

With horror, Cas realized Dean was crying.

“Dean, what’s the matter? Talk to me, baby.”

Dean pulled out and just fell onto his back, his arm covering his eyes.

“Cas, you almost died. You were really close. I… I just don’t know how I would have gone on. I hadn’t even told you I loved you yet and you could have been gone.” A sob broke his voice.

Cas put his head on Dean’s chest, over his heart. “But I didn’t die, Dean. I’m right here. And I know you love me. I know it now.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and sniffed.

“Don’t ever almost die again!”

Cas assured him he had no intentions of it.  
  


Later that night, Dean asked Cas about past sex partners he had.

Cas looked a little embarrassed. Dean laughed and said, “Oh that many, huh? Kind of a slut?”

Cas blushed. “Actually, it’s kind of the other way around. I’ve actually only been with three guys before you.”

Dean sat up and stared at Cas. “Three? You mean as in… three? Fuck, Cas, were you in training to be a priest or something?”

Cas snorted. “No. But I was pretty awkward in school and painfully shy. I didn’t even lose my virginity until I was twenty-three.”

Dean just looked some combination of shocked and horrified. “That makes me the huge slut in this relationship then.”

Cas asked how many men Dean had been with. Dean looked sheepish.

“Well, somewhere in the neighborhood of thirty.”

It was Cas’ turn to stare. “Thirty? Man you _were_ a slut.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I admit it. I did a lot of one-night stands. Both before and after my marriage.”

Cas laughed. “No wonder you’re so damn good in the sack.”

 

Cas went back to desk duty the next week. It was incredibly boring and he had to stop himself from worrying about Dean every time he went out on a call. Dean had been partnered up with a detective named Ash until a decision was made about Cas.

Dean had moved in with Cas. It was just easier. At home they were the picture of domestic bliss coupled with incredible sex.

They were both given medals for valor. Cas really didn’t think he deserved one considering all he did was get shot and almost die, but he got one anyway.

They got special dispensation to partner together once Cas was let off desk duty. Getting the medals helped grease that wheel.

Dean proposed to Cas in front of the entire department.

They were the first married partners in the department’s history, not to mention the only gay couple to do it.

They managed to never get shot again.

 


End file.
